


宇智波先生今天又在精分异体呢！

by sannma01



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 13:52:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19200181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sannma01/pseuds/sannma01
Summary: 现代paro拍摄钙片AU宇智波带土 X 漩涡鸣人 X 宇智波带人年龄 31x25x18主要是年下鸣人全程状况外→误会颇多三十分钟瞎写的，如果想到什么脏脏的东西再接着写后续虽然dirty talk要素有但实际上是个中规中矩的传教士体位www





	宇智波先生今天又在精分异体呢！

漩涡鸣人其实没搞太清楚，他被拉到片场的时候还满头问号，他虽然知道是色情片但不知道他的角色定位，要拍av里那种看不见脸的男人吗？  
他简直满头黑线，到了内里的摄影片场，左看右看没看到女孩子。如果女演员迟到的话是不是不用演了，他微微松了口气。那边一个高挑的男孩子走进来，把包放在一边，冲鸣人打了个招呼，一张脸的轮廓很帅气，但并不成熟，很青涩的长相，鸣人觉得这是个刚上大学的学生。那男生自己介绍说叫宇智波带人，直接叫他带人就好了。

鸣人哦了一声，他只穿了一件白衬衫，坐在床垫上有点迷茫，“你是摄影吗？”

“哈？”带人耸了耸肩，“我是出演。”

鸣人被他吓了一跳，上上下下打量了一下这个板寸寸头的男孩，虽然是有肌肉，身材不错，身高也比他高，但是这跟他们两个做爱也……鸣人懵的要命，他还蛮童贞的，这么大了除了硬盘里的漂亮姐姐以外什么也没接触过，会有人拉他来拍三级片真是疯掉了。

鸣人只好尴尬地应了应，脑子里回忆起硬盘里一些润滑啊什么东西的。没想到刚大学生就要出来当受役，这个男孩子真的蛮辛苦的……

然后导演整理整理一下就说好，安排的戏份是年下的恋人久别重逢，吃醋嫉妒什么的。鸣人仔细看了剧本也没看懂，带人倒是很ok的样子，刚说开拍就进入了模式，“你今天到底去哪里了？”

鸣人有点头痛，这是个有台词的簧片，他只好按着剧本里的念，脑子里火车跑的很快，“我跟同事出去吃饭。”

“……”带人什么也没说，只是微微眨了下眼睛，鸣人发现他的五官挺好看的，难怪被抓来演受役，白白又好看的男孩子，对于比较粗线条的观众看来就跟BG差不多，受众也比较广，满足一下直男的猎奇?

鸣人都不知道在想什么，那边带人率先走过来，一手扣住了他的后脑吻了上来，鸣人一口气没提上来，一下子反应就是推开。带人被他骤然推开，眼睛有点受伤的情绪，眼眶红红的。鸣人呃了一声，下意识地好言相劝，那边一言不发又吻上来，鸣人只好不说话了，他们沉默地吻了一会，鸣人有点起反应，带人一只手摸到他衣服里揉了几把他的乳头，鸣人没发现自己这么敏感，他轻轻地喘了几声，又怕唐突，那边带人突然攥住他的双手，鸣人还没反应过来自己手被手铐拷住了。

是情趣play吗？鸣人回忆了一下，这是要玩骑乘吗？也好，如果非得他如狼似虎地主动把带人压住，他会有负罪感的，毕竟这家伙看起来太嫩了……

差不多ok了，那边带人不知从哪里神乎其技地拿出一管润滑剂，扒下了鸣人的裤子。男孩子白净的手指沾了润滑液变得亮晶晶的，带人活动了一下手指的骨节。鸣人就乖乖躺着，他不知道该说什么，干脆扯了一句，“你成年了吗？”

“成年了。”带人压低声音说，他们可以有交流，但不能过于明显，“今天本来是带土哥跟你做，但是他临时有事，所以就换我来，我没什么经验，你痛了要告诉我。”

鸣人有点疑惑，他回道，“我觉得应该是你比较痛……”

那边带人饶有趣味地看了他一眼，睫毛上挂着刚刚假装的眼泪，鸣人又被他的颜遁shock到，有点心痒难耐。带人拿了一包安全套出来，认真地拆封，然后从裤子里掏出他自己的性器，鸣人被那尺寸吓了一跳，要好好培养的话以后一定也是个好1号。然后带人接着把tt套在了阴茎上，鸣人？？？？？，他忍不住发问道，“原来受役也要安全套吗？”

带人笑了一声，“你想戴吗？”

鸣人心中一惊：这竟然是无套中出的戏码……他连忙说，“我很健康的，之前都没有过其他人。”

“我也是。”带人眨了眨眼睛，“那么说你想戴咯？”

鸣人就看着带人把自己阴茎上的tt套脱下来套到鸣人的上边，怎么说，还真的有种间接接触的怪异感。

鸣人不太想看接下来的部分，他一看带人不知道有没有满二十岁的脸庞就觉得负罪感很重。那边倒是一派润滑剂滑溜溜的声音，鸣人闭上了眼睛，突然觉得股间有点凉凉的，他花了几秒钟才搞懂那是带人的手指伸了进来。

那一瞬间的感觉太过怪异，他下意识挣动了一下，手腕上的手铐把手勒出一道红痕，带人活动了一下手指，鸣人发出一声痛哼，惹来男孩有点疑惑的问题，“你很痛吗？”

“不是，你不是受役吗？！”鸣人惊呼，屁股里塞着其他人的手指太奇怪了，他情动的状态瞬间蒸发了。

“？”带人皱了皱眉头，“你没有看剧本吗？”  
说完就不再管鸣人，几只手指交替着在鸣人后面稳定地抽插着，鸣人简直要被这神展开吓死了，他的大腿内侧开始抽搐，估计是肌肉在尝试自我放松，这感觉又痛又无语，他咬牙切齿地开口，“我不拍了！”

“省省吧，鸣人哥。”带人用一种很欠扁的语气叫他的名字，“我觉得你的屁股还挺好看的，这么饱满肉又很结实，操起来一定很舒服。”

鸣人被他说得满脸通红，瞠目结舌，后面跟着他羞耻的心情一样缩了缩，带人的手指到达了前所未有的深度，一个好奇怪的地方被戳到了，鸣人像一条鱼一样弹了弹，整个大腿内侧都在痉挛，他简直要为自己感到不齿，一个二十五六的成年男人，这样像话吗？

带人又挤了一大堆滑滑的润滑剂在手上，然后就对点按着那个怪异的地方一直戳，鸣人被他搞得最开始还能憋住呻吟，后来根本忍不住破碎的喘息，心里忍不住想：算了，好像还蛮爽的，只是一直达不到高潮，带人一直没碰他前面，他自己又碍于手被捆着而什么都做不到。

到最后他忍得受不了，只好哀求道，“你能不能，碰一下我前面？”

带人笑了一声，又是那种很清脆的笑声，鸣人简直以为自己在大学生联谊活动了，他们怎么会做这么色的事情。那边带人又说话了，声音几乎有些好笑，“真的没看过剧本吗？今天是束缚不让高潮，还有乳交……嗯？为什么你后面缩了，觉得兴奋了吗？”

兴奋你个大头鬼！  
鸣人气的简直是要仰卧起坐了，偏偏后面黏黏糊糊的爽的不行，他只好努力忍住喘息。带人突然把所有手指都抽了出去，鸣人侧躺着看不见下半身的情况，只凭借超直觉马上感知到这是到插入环节了，他不禁看向自己兴奋到极点却不得释放的阴茎，感叹世间不公，却又突然想到一件事，“等等！！！你没戴安全套？！”

“是你刚才说你想戴的？”带人舔了舔他的后颈的肉，简直用撒娇的口吻在说话，“是无套中出，你喜欢吗？”

鸣人简直要尖叫出声了，可是同一时刻带人就插了进来，鸣人觉得自己的屁股一定已经流血了，因为好痛，他崩的太紧以至于带人开始揉他的敏感点以求他后面能放松一点。鸣人简直要哭出来了，他忍不住骂道，“怎么会这么痛啊？”

“是你后面太紧了。”  
带人说着其他话转移他的注意力，一边手摸上鸣人的乳头，抓着那一块的乳肉止不住的揉捏。鸣人发觉自己有点受虐体质，这样又痛苦又痛快的，他竟然又颤巍巍地硬了，大抵是后面放松了，带人也开始前后动作。

一套活塞运动，鸣人不知道哪个地方被戳到，最开始还能忍得住呻吟，后边根本控制不住浪叫，带人吻他的脊柱和蝴蝶骨，声音很柔和，“是戳到你的前列腺了，呼……别夹那么紧，以后自己一个人的时候也可以玩自己试试。”

“玩……呼……玩哈……你自己去吧……”鸣人几乎奄奄一息，他跪趴在地上，承受着后边无止境的撞击。那边带人嬉笑了一声，突然加快了频率，鸣人惊恐地发觉他好像快射精了，下一秒精液就溅进他身体里，鸣人简直无语了，那种感觉清晰的不得了，而他自己的阴茎虚弱地弹了弹，终于是没射，而是流出了一堆滑液。

带人又伸了手指在鸣人湿软的后穴里挖了挖，声音轻快地说，“等等来乳交把。”

鸣人根本颤动的说不出话，他只顾听见自己的喘息，突然又感觉那边人声吵吵嚷嚷的，又是一阵脚步声。他勉强睁开眼睛，看见一个英俊的高大男人站定在他面前，穿着长风衣，好整以暇地打量着他。

鸣人开始回忆起这是最近炽手可热的……宇智波带土？！他怎么会在这儿？

不过细看之下又会发现带人跟他的五官很像，只是这个男人的脸上有很夸张的疤痕，但不减帅气，五官更成熟，显得阴鸷，肌肉饱满的看起来能操十个鸣人都不在话下。

鸣人后知后觉地觉得事情不妙，那边带人欢快地喊了声带土哥，又过来附在鸣人耳边轻声道，“带土哥的事情忙完了，所以剧本改了，变成3P了。”

鸣人眼前一黑。


End file.
